Ne sois pas en retard
by HuhuYouDontKnowMe
Summary: "Dans mon attente je m'étreins moi-même, croisant les bras sur mon ventre, m'imaginant qu'ils t'appartiennent. Alors ma peau s'impatiente de ton retour, frémissante presque comme sous les caresses de tes mains. " Ou quand Levi dresse un portrait d'Erwin en attendant son arrivée...


Salut à toi! Je te présente un Levi Erwin écrit sur quelques jours. L'idée m'est venue comme ça dans la rue quand je rentrais chez moi, de base ce n'était que deux ou trois paragraphes mais je me suis pas mal laissé emporter.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture :-)

Il doit être 17h15, le ciel est couvert de nuages clairs, je t'attends. Tu ne devrais pas tarder puisque tu es à la fois en route et à la fois plus que pressé de me retrouver. Comme convenu je suis dans cette rue, devant cette maison. Tout est vide autour. Je m'appuie sur un muret,tout en ne cessant pas de penser à toi. Erwin.

Dans mon attente je m'étreins moi-même, croisant les bras sur mon ventre, m'imaginant qu'ils t'appartiennent. Alors ma peau s'impatiente de ton retour, frémissante presque comme sous les caresses de tes mains. Ha, tes mains, je sais qu'en tant qu'homme tu ne te plaindra jamais de leur rugosité mais je sais aussi que tu les aurais préféré plus douces; car même s'ils ne sortent pas de ta bouche, c'est bien au fond de tes yeux que je lis les mots "Rien n'est trop doux pour toi". Un jour je te rassurerai à leur sujet. Ce jour je t'expliquerai: peu importe si elles sont rêches, tes grandes mains te vont si bien. Ce sont les tiennes après tout, je n'en veux pas d'autres. En fait, c'est tout ton corps que tu trouves trop lourd, je le sens. Tu aimerais t'avachir sur moi, tu aimerais te jeter tout entier dans ce que tu me fais; mais tu as toujours cette retenue, ce muscle bandé qui est la preuve que tu t'es autofreiné. Car tu te sens si lourd, si volumineux par rapport aux autres. Ce même jour, j'embrasserai toute l'aire de ta peau. Je te montrerai que cette aire n'est pas si grande, qu'on peut facilement la remplir.

J'ai le regard perdu vers le côté du quel tu vas débouler, t'imaginant facilement marchant par grandes enjambés. Avec tes mollets et tes cuisses fermes, ton cul qui ferait mouiller une none. Ce que je peux l'aimer ton cul! Quoique... un peu trop musclé... j'ai toujours peur qu'un jour tu serres les fesses assez fort pour me péter les doigts. Enfin; tu me diras, le problème ne se pose pas si souvent que ça vu que je ne te pénétrè jamais.

Non, c'est toi qui joues l'épée; et moi je ne suis que ton bien fidèle fourreau. Hey! Mais il y a "fourrer" dans "fourreau" !

Je plisse les yeux, est ce que tu bandes?

Moi oui. Juste en pensant à toi. Pas à ce que tu pourrais me faire, mais juste à toi. Toujours perdu dans mon fantasme, je passe sur tes abdos dessinés au marqueur, je monte sur ton torse. Haa, c'est doux. Le meilleur endroit, à condition que tu sois décontracté. Tes muscles épais deviennent alors deux coussins moelleux à souhait. Sans parler des tes tétons.

Là! Juste à ce moment! J'ai eut comme un coup de jus dans mon bas ventre. Pourquoi?

Et bien, c'était inévitable; en effet, je me suis remémoré ta voix lorsque je les frotte avec vigueur en plein milieu de l'acte. C'est à ce moment que comme l'eau d'un barrage venant de céder, ta voix se déverse dans l'air. Elle est rauque, emplie du plaisir que tu as à t'enfoncer en moi. Emplie de cette folie qui monte à mes oreilles, qui me passe dans le sang. Tes tétons, c'est comme un interrupteur qui délivre tes gémissements. Quand tu commence à me caresser, je te vois toujours incroyablement déterminé. Déterminé à ne pas t'abandonner, à te maîtriser jusqu'au bout sans faillir à la tâche, à jouir sans un bruit comme un danshou sérieux que tu es.

Mais moi c'est ma passion, mon hobby. Te faire perdre pied. Au début, le simple fait de recevoir ton souffle chaud sur mon oreille me rendait fou; encore aujourd'hui, tes gémissement graves,comme ceux d'une bête; ainsi que tes paroles sales sont une étape essentielle à ma jouissance.

À l'angle du bâtiment gris, deux enfants passent. Alors, ta voix si grave, si forte, semble être brisée par la leur, brisée telle une vitre dans un fracas strident. Je t'imagine, apparaître derrière eux, les rappelant à l'ordre, hurlant à plein poumons comme tu sais si bien le faire. Sans doute deviendraient-ils sourds. Ou l'envie de s'engager évaporerai de leur esprit conditionné par notre précieux gouvernement pour toujours.

Moi, mon premier rapport au bataillon fut radicalement différent de celui que je leur imagine. Pas vrai?

Je t'ai de suite plus. Je l'ai compris dès notre premier échange; et même après coup, en y réfléchissant, je ne t'ai jamais vu si combattif, motivé à vaincre. Tu ne m'avais pas adressé le même regard que celui réservé aux titans: pas de haine, pas de rage. Tu souriais, je t'avais fasciné. Parfois, je te surprend à m'admirer de la sorte, les fois où tu as réussi à te "contrôler"; juste avant de venir, j'entrouvre les yeux et te vois observant, ou devrais-je dire hypnotisé par les traits de mon visages.

Tiens, c'est peut être la seule chose dont tu es réellement fier. Tes yeux... qu'en dire? Si ce n'est qu'ils sont la plus belles chose restant à l'humanité. Probablement rivés en ma direction à l'heure qu'il est. Tu me mates même au travers des quelques bâtiments qui nous séparent.

Je te sens m'approcher, mon corps s'échauffe malgré le soleil absent. Quelque chose gonfle en moi. Laisse moi réfléchir; pendant les 40 dernières secondes avant ton arrivée. Que vais-je te faire?

On va échanger trois mots, monter en silence. Sans doute te plaindra tu "Ces cons du gouvernement" , "tu parles d'un séjour à la capitale!". Je te répondrai "Cette bande de porcs" , "Soit heureux de passer 24h de moins à risquer ta vie". Dès que la porte se refermera derrière nous je prendrai de l'avance vers la cuisine, te laissant te délester de ton lourd manteau. Tu m'y rejoindra en prononçant une phrase dont je n'entendrai pas la fin puisque, déjà, mes lèvres auront pris les tiennes. Là tout est incertain. On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui va se passer dans ce cas. Tu pourrais répondre avec une fougue inespérée, me soulever, m'amener jusqu'au lit ou alors me jeter sur la table, voire au sol. Vas-tu me sucer avant de pénétrer? Vas-tu jouer un peu? Ou me prendras-tu impassible? À moins que tu ne te montre plus réservé, moins entreprenant. Dans ce cas, si l'envie m'en prend, je chuchoterai "bouge pas", j'embrasserai tes épaules, tes mains, ton froc et je m'amuserai très - très longuement avec ton corps avant de te prendre en bouche. Je suis d'humeur joueuse. Haa, c'est un bon scénar ça. Tes mains se glisseront dans mes cheveux alors que j'embrasserai la peau tendre d'entre tes cuisses, soufflant fort volontairement. Au bout d'un moment tu gémira "vas-y". À cet instant, je te regarderai droit dans les yeux et viendrai embrasser amoureusement ton gland. Je sais que tu fermera brutalement les yeux, en soupirant. À la fois frustré et délivré. C'est si bon de te soumettre. En général; quand ça commence comme ça, je mène la danse jusqu'au bout. Je t'allonge ou t'assois, me doite en te fixant intensément et te monte.

Enfin; n'oublions pas l'option un. Celle ou j'ai droit à tes plus grandes faveurs. Ta lange sur mon torse, tes mains sur mes fesses; et tu souffles, tant que tu peux souffler; tu lèches; t'embrasses; tu mordilles, tu suces. Mais l'excellence, la meilleure partie, c'est bien sûr quand tu touches cet endroit. Peut importe avec quoi, tu l'atteins forcément. Ce spot qui m'illumine. Là, tout ce que je ressens ce transforme en plaisir pur. Vraiment pur. Cette pureté qui m'envahit passe sous ma peau, enveloppant mes nerfs d'un coup. Au moment où tu le touches, ce spot, mon cerveau qui jusqu'ici semblait baigné dans l'alcool n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus rien si ce n'est du plaisir. Puis je te sens, reculer, glisser dans mes tripes, et à peine ai-je réalisé que tu remontes; tu refrappes.

"C'est là pas vrai?". Au début je répondait négativement, un peu plus tard je me contentai de gémir. Ça ne fais pas si longtemps que toutes ces barrières sont tombées, laissant place à une sincérité crue: "Oui! Oui c'est là! C'est bon, recommence!". C'est crade et pourtant sincère.

Tu dis quoi toi en général? À part grogner... tu restes assez classique:

"T'es bon" , "C'est chaud", "C'est doux"

C'est pour ça que je préfère quand tu te lâches. Toute la simplicité de ta pensée est alors révélée au grand jour. Ça t'incommode. Ça t'incommode d'être au niveau de tout ces ploucs qui aiment baiser et qui le font savoir, tu te sens sale quand tu crie:

"Tu la sens?" , "Tu la veux?", "Oui putain, déhanches toi!" , "Baise moi!"

Et surtout tu grognes. Tu brailles ton plaisir. J'adore ça, savoir que ça te plais. Te sentir allant et venant, resserrer tout mes muscles d'un coup comme pour t'étreindre à tout les niveaux. C'est généralement après cette étape que tu ne tiens plus. Ton visage se contracte, quelque chose de chaud gicle en moi. Tu as jouis, j'ai jouis. C'est ainsi que nous nous aimons la plus part du temps étant donné que toute démonstration en public nous est interdite...

Je ne sais quoi me ramène à la réalité, devant la petite maison, dans cette rue vide. Il doit être 17h30, l'heure de notre rendez-vous.

Entre deux bâtiments serrés, au milieu de la route, tu apparais enfin. Un sourire nait sur tes lèvres.

"Salut Levi.

\- Yo Erwin.

\- Tu attends depuis longtemps?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper."

Walou; je vais pas vous retenir; pensez à la review des familles !


End file.
